


Help

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first Reek, just to be clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

He was disgusting, no amount of bathing could make him smell better, but she was tired and lonely, and no man would even come near her, not with Ramsay about. But he was here, helping with her wild child, even if Ramsay bossed him more than the opposite.

She felt his hands, calloused and marked by the bites of Ramsay’s new dogs. It mattered not, this was more than just pleasure, this was a bit of revenge, on the lord for sending this man, on the boy who could drive her over the edge more than she cared to count.

The image of Ramsay’s anger and betrayer was enough, for it would make a face that his father would never. She just had to make sure Reek didn’t give her another bastard, that one wouldn’t survive in Ramsay jealous hands.


End file.
